finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VIII locations
The world of Final Fantasy VIII has no known name, yet is diverse as it is large. It is composed of three large continents and several islands of varying sizes. The various locales in this world include: the laid-back seaside towns of Balamb and Dollet, the busseling metropoli of Deling City and Esthar, the remote and mysterious retreats of Shumi Village and the Deep Sea Research Center, the quiet sanctuaries of Winhill and Edea's Orphanage; as well as the composed environments of the scorching Kashkabald Desert, the lush Rosfall Forest, the enigmatic Centra Ruins; and the dark, forboding soul of Ultimecia Castle. Locations The following are the various locales of the world of Final Fantasy VIII in the rough order of which Squall and company visits them in the main storyline. Balamb Garden An educational facility training SeeDs, which later becomes mobile. Balamb Garden is considered home by a majority of the SeeD cast. The Balamb Garden, located on the island country Balamb, is known for its students' instruction of magic and use of Guardian Forces during combat. Other Garden students, such as those from Trabia Garden, must travel to Balamb Garden in order to undergo their graduation exams since their own Garden lacks the necessary resources to do so. It is thought that Balamb Garden was the first Garden built and the construction, like Galbadia Garden, was built atop a centra shelter that later enabled it to become mobile. Fire Cavern A cavern filled with monsters made from the fire element. It serves as a training ground for Balamb's SeeD as well as serving as the lair of the Guardian Force Ifrit. A local of Balamb island, the cavern is filled with Bombs and Red Bats. Navigating it can be treacherous due to the slim path that winds through its multiple lakes of lava. Balamb Town A town by the seaside. The Town of Balamb is home to Zell and is a staging area for many a seafaring voyage. Dollet A town currently under turmoil from the Galbadian army. SeeD has been called in to restore peace to this seaside city. Timber A city amongst the forest, struggling to regain its independence having been suffering under Galbadian rule for many a year. Centra Excavation Site This site is stumbled upon by Laguna and his friends while lost in the Centra forests. It seems that Esthar is up to something mischievious. Galbadia Garden A Galbadian based facility for the education of SeeD members. Later on, it becomes the Sorceress' mobile base. Tomb of the Unknown King A tomb housing a king whose name is said to be cursed. Deling City The capital of Galbadia, where the President Vinzer Deling and the egnimatic Sorceress Edea resides. This is also the home of Rinoa Heartilly and her father, General Caraway. Winhill A peaceful village free from the troubles of the outside world, apart from a monster control problem. D-District Prison A Galbadian prison for political prisoners. Many are never heard from again. Missile Complex A Galbadian military base where intercontinental missiles are stocked. Fisherman's Horizon A pacifist haven for mechanics and fishermen alike. Centra Ruins A ruin and home of the GF Odin, this is one of the only buildings left after the destruction of the Centra continent. Trabia Garden The third Garden, located up in the north. It is bombed by Galbadia. Edea's Orphanage A house where Edea raised those who were orphaned after the Sorceress War. Great Salt Lake A desert of salt fields filled with monsters and skeletons. It is rumored that the city of Esthar lies somewhere within, the only question is, where? Esthar City A highly technically advanced city, which is hidden from the world by a cloaking device. Lunar Base An Esthar base in outer space, where Adel is kept in suspension. Sorceress Memorial A complex devoted to the study, and containment, of Sorceress power. Deep Sea Research Center An abandoned station far out in the sea which is overrun with many dangerous monsters. Shumi Village A village where the Shumi live, located deep in the mountains, underground. Lunatic Pandora A flying pillar, used by Sorceress Adel to cause the Lunar Cry. Ultimecia Castle The home of the Sorceress Ultimecia, in the future. See Also *Illustrated Guide to the world of Final Fantasy VIII Category:Final Fantasy VIII Locations Category:Worlds